1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a full width erase head assembly(hereinafter it will be referred as a FE head assembly) for a magnetic reproducer, and more particularly, relates to a FE head assembly for a magnetic reproducer which is combined with and fixed to a main base and easily assembled by improving its formation.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, traveling paths of a tape which is received in a magnetic reproducer such as a video cassette recorder and produces image and voice is hereinafter. A tape withdrawn from a supply reel of a video cassette contacts a FE head through a tension arm. In the recording process the FE head proceeds erase work by applying high frequency current. Then, the tape can record or reproduce a video signal by a rotational head cylinder and reaches a voice/control head through a voice erase head.
A voice head is at an upper portion of the voice/control head and a control head is at a lower portion of the voice/control head, respectively, and the voice/control head records and reproduces a voice and a control signals at each track. Generally, the voice erase head is not used because of the FE head, but an audio erase head is solely used in audio dubbing. Then, for safely traveling a tape, the tape is wounded at a take up reel of the video cassette through a capstan.
In recording, a tape is received and moved in the video cassette recorder like an aforementioned manner and the recording is executed b y the FE head which proceeds the erase work by applying high frequency current. As shown in FIG. 1, the FE head is fixed to a main base 10 of the video cassette recorder by using a screw 30.
In assembling the FE head 20 on the rain base 10, a terminal 40 formed at the bottom portion of the FE head 20 is inserted and fixed to a printed circuit board(not shown) and supplies a predetermined signal to the FE head 20.
In the mean time, the combining and fixing process of the FE head 20 to the main base 10 will be described in detail hereinafter. When the FE head 20 is inserted in the main base 10, a fixing through hole 25 formed at one side portion of the FE head 20 is agreed with a combining hole 15 formed at the main base 10 with corresponding to the fixing through hole 25 and the FE head 20 is tightly fixed to the main base 10 by using the screw 30. Then, the terminal 40 is inserted in and fixed to the printed circuit board through next works.
In a related art, because the FE head 20 which is combined with and fixed to the main base 10 like an aforementioned manner is assembled and fixed to the main base 10 by using the screw 30. So, there are problems that the operation processes are increased and a number of parts are needed and consequently, the production cost is increased.